


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [5]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Ness sets off an avalanche trying to keep Kirby from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Ness and Kirby come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Ness: Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Kirby) We better be quiet, Kirby, or we might cause an avalanche.

Kirby: Poyo...

(Kirby's eyes twitch and shut as he is about to sneeze.)

Kirby: Hah... Aaaaaah... AAAAAAAAHHHH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Ness covers his mouth with a hand. Kirby's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Ness smiles as well.)

Ness: That was a close one!

(Just after he finishes saying that, however, he sneezes.)

Ness: HAAAH-- HETCHOO!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Ness and Kirby move out of the way just in time. Ness sighs with relief while rubbing his nose on his arm.)

Ness: Phew...


End file.
